Gedankenwelt
by Lee's Hester
Summary: Ähm...der Titel ist noch in Bearbeitung... 'Ich' entdecke halt ein Fenster...
1. Gedankenwelt 1

Also, hab ne neue FF geschrieben, sie hat aber noch keine Handlung... na ja, das würd jetzt kommen. Einfach ein paar Ideen posten, ich bin für alles offen. Der Text drüber... ich hab jedes Mal, wenn ich was fertig hatte, was am Anfang drunter geschrieben. Sie ist sehr irr, aber... ich glaub, ich hab so was gebraucht, meine erste FF hat echt nur Kritik bekommen, jetzt hab ich aufgehört, und die ständig kritisierende Person sagt, ich soll weiterschreiben...  
  
So, meine neue FF. Sollte eine "Ich in HDM" Story werden, aber ich weiß noch nicht... ja, "Ich" bin jetzt nicht mehr in meiner Welt, aber wo dann? Begegne ich Lyra und Co? Ich hab keine Ahnung und würde mich über Anregungen freuen.  
Na ja, im Moment scheint das eher so ne wirres-Zeug-denk-FF zu werden, aber... da belästige ich schon andere Leute nicht mehr mit meinem Gedankenmüll. Ich versuche wirklich, ne Geschichte reinzubringen, aber... ohne Erfolg. Dafür schreibe ich schnell und viel wie nie zuvor...  
Andere Personen kommen, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sie sind... Diese FF ist das genaue Gegenteil von Das Magische Messer, dort war alles so durchdacht... a, es hat nicht gerade so gewirkt, aber...es war so. Und hier? Ich setze mich hin und schreibe, ohne auch nur ein bisschen zu überlegen. Ja, ich hatte einen Plan, den hab ich aber wieder über den Haufen geschmissen, während dem Schreiben.  
Da fällt mir ein, die FF hat noch keinen Namen... *denk* null Idee, vielleicht veröffentlich sie erst aufm Board, die dürfen mir dann Tipps geben...  
  
  
Pilzsammeln, ich hasse es! Meine Mutter hatte mich heute morgen geweckt, ich solle mitkommen, eine halbe Stunde später waren wir hier... im Wald. Die scheißschweren Wanderschuhe ziehen an meinen Füßen, ich laufe viel lieber barfuss. Aber was soll's... ich bin viel zu gutmütig. Missmutig stampfe ich hinter meiner Mutter her. Ja, die Tüte füllt sich langsam mit Pfifferlingen, aber... ich bin müde, ich will wieder ins Bett. Oh, ich richte das Messer schon wieder gegen mich... wenn ich jetzt hinfallen würde... ja was dann? Jetzt lieber nicht weiterdenken, Messerklinge nach unten, und meine Mutter einholen.  
  
Wir haben uns getrennt, sie hat ein Nest von kleinen Pilzen entdeckt, ich will zum Auto... Da es erst geregnet hat, und ich nicht mehr auf einem Weg laufe, komm ich nur mühsam voran, alles ist rutschig und glatt, und jetzt wird's auch noch steil... wirklich sehr steil! Unter mir ist ein Pilz, ich komm nicht ran, will tiefer springen...  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr bremsen, rutsche immer tiefer, meine Hose ist verschlammt... So etwas musste ja passieren, wenn ich die Hose anhab, sie muss immer in die Wäsche, wenn ich sie einmal anhabe. Letztes Mal hat mir jemand Bier drübergelehrt, und an das Mal davor denk ich lieber nicht mehr. Aber ich mag die Hose... hat mir meine Schwester mal für 10 Mark ausm Bigstarwerk mitgebracht, schwarzer Samt oder was ähnliches. In der Zwischenzeit sieht sie ziemlich mitgenommen aus, meine Mutter hat mir verboten, sie weiterhin in der Schule anzuziehen.  
Schule? Es sind Ferien, bloß nicht dran denken...  
  
Endlich, die Rutschpartie ist zu ende, ich will mich aufrichten, aber... war das nicht eine Bewegung neben mir? Ich halte inne... nichts. Doch als ich mich weiter aufrichten will, merk ich es wieder... da ist doch was! Dieses Mal weiß ich die Stelle, richte mich weiter auf... Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich setze mich langsam wieder, meinen Blick immer noch auf dieser Stelle... Ist es möglich? Gebückt krieche ich näher, ich will die Stelle nicht verlieren. Doch dann bin ich mir sicher, ich habe ein Fenster entdeckt, ein Fenster zwischen den Welten. Die Bewegung, die ich anfangs wahrzunehmen geglaubt habe, war nur die Sicht in die andere Welt, die sich, als ich versucht hatte aufzustehen, veränderte.  
  
Das Fenster ist groß genug, ich würde durchpassen... aber soll ich wirklich? Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwarten wird, wo ich landen werde... Was ist, wenn ich an einem Ort lande, wie Ci'gazze? Bin ich zu alt, so dass die Gespenster mich fressen? Wie es sich wohl anfühlt... was wohl mit einem passiert? Ich erinnere mich an meine Fanfiction, ich habe Vegeta durch die Gespenster... Na ja, ich hab sie ihn angreifen lassen. Was ihm wohl fehlt? Wahrscheinlich ein Grund, warum ich nicht weitergeschrieben hab, ich hab keine Ahnung. Was ist, wenn ich in meiner FF recht hatte, und es existieren auch die Welten von DBZ und all die anderen, die wir uns jemals vorgestellt haben?  
Ich bemerke, dass ich immer noch vor dem Fenster knie. Vielleicht bekomm ich ja einen Dæmonen... welche Gestalt er wohl hat? Ich krabble durch, ich will in diese andere Welt. Aber zuerst nehm ich mir einen Ast und steck ihn vor das Loch... von einer Seite ist es schon mal gekennzeichnet, jetzt muss ich nur noch in der anderen Welt dafür sorgen, dass ich zurückkomm. Ob die Zeit an diesem fremden Ort genauso schnell vergeht? Oder wie bei DBZ im Raum von Geist und Zeit? Ich hab keine Uhr mit, also hab ich keine Möglichkeit, das zu überprüfen. Was, wenn die Zeit dort drin rasend schnell abläuft, und wenn ich zurück geh, sind alle weg, umgezogen... tot? Das Fenster verbaut?   
Ich bin immer noch davor, ich hab es in der Zwischenzeit markiert... soll ich?  
  
Was soll's, so schlimm kann's nicht werden, ich werde es wagen. Mama, Papa... meine Schwester und alle anderen... wünscht mir Glück, ich hoffe, ich sehe euch wieder.  
  
Ich bin durch... glaub ich. Alles sieht gleich aus, ich kann keinen Unterschied ausmachen. Doch als ich zurückblicke, sehe ich einen Teil des Astes, den ich in den matschigen Boden gerammt habe. Wo wir schon beim matschigen Boden sind... ich bin nass, dreckig und stinke absolut widerlich. Ich stehe auf... von da oben ist das Fenster nicht zu sehen, und wenn man von weiter weg kommt, ist der hohe Farn und der Erdhügel da im Weg. Wie soll ich da je wieder zurück kommen? Zuerst suche ich mir auch in dieser Welt einen Ast, stecke ihn in den Boden. Doch ich denke nicht, dass das reichen wird. aber ich habe ja noch das Messer... ich gehe zu den Bäumen rings um das Fenster und ritze in alle rundum einen etwa 1cm breiten Ring in Brusthöhe. Wenn ich lang genug suche, dürfte ich das wiederfinden. Doch nun das nächste Problem... wohin jetzt? Ich hab echt null Orientierungssinn, für was hat man denn Freunde? Aber hier bin ich allein, niemand, der sich auskennt... nur ich.  
Ich hab mich entschieden, ich gehe als gerade aus, also wenn ich aus dem Fenster raus bin, so halt... na ja, gerade aus eben. Der Weg ist relativ eben, ich bin am Rande eines steilen Abhanges, wie der, den ich runtergerutscht bin. Wenn mir das früher aufgefallen wär, hät ich mir das Geschnitze ja fast sparen können.  
Ob mich meine Mutter schon sucht?  
Wie schon gesagt, der Boden ist eben, es ist auch nichts zugewachsen, ich komme gut voran. Da fällt mir auf, ich habe durst, ich hatte heute erst ein Glas Leitungswasser, dann sind wir schon los, und jetzt geht es bestimmt schon auf Mittag zu.  
Hunger? Nein, seltsamerweise nicht. Dafür um so mehr durst... gibt es hier keine Quellen?  
Der Boden hat feuchte Stellen, aber... ich werde die Augen offen halten, aber ich muss weiter, will raus aus dem Wald. Mein Vater sagte einmal, wenn ich mich verirren sollte, müsste ich nur als bergab gehen. Das Problem: hier ist alles eben. Na ja, dann finde ich um so leichter das Fenster wieder.  
Ob sie mich schon sucht? Was sie wohl denkt? Ob meine Mutter überhaupt schon bemerkt hat, dass ich nicht da bin?   
Ich habe, wie schon gesagt, keine Uhr, habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit ich bereits in dieser neuen Welt verbracht habe... in dieser neuen Welt, die bisher exakt genauso aussieht, wie die, aus der ich komme.  
Ich bin immer noch nass und schmutzig, ein weiterer Grund, warum ich aus dem Wald will... hier ist es verdammt schattig, ich friere. Ob es hier überall kühler ist? In unserem Wald habe ich noch geschwitzt, aber... da war ich ja auch noch trocken.  
Soll ich umkehren, zurückgehen? Nachts zurückschleichen? Mit Essen, Kleidung, was weiß ich... Rucksack? Oder das Fenster vergessen? Nein, das geht nicht, ich wohn zu weit entfernt, und... vergessen? Ich habe mein halbes Leben geträumt, ein solches Fenster zu finden, hab mich mit der Zeit immer weiter in den Glauben hineingesteigert, dass es sie gibt, und nun finde ich die Bestätigung... oder bin ich bloß verrückt? Bin ich noch in unserem Wald? Er sieht ja nicht gerade anders aus, und... war da wirklich ein Fenster? Ich versuche, mich zu erinnern, versuche, dem Drang zu wiederstehen, den Weg zurückzugehen, und nachzuschauen.  
Denk nach! Es ist etwa anders! Aber was? Schau dich um! Denk daran, wie du das Fenster wiederfinden willst! Berge, genau! Daheim gibt es keine solch großen ebenen Flächen, ich muss irgendwo anders gelandet sein.  
Hab ich eigentlich ne gespaltene Persönlichkeit? Oder ist das nur Rumgespinne einer pubertierenden Fünfzehnjährigen? Oder ist es vielleicht mein Dæmon? Ähm... ich denk, es ist das Rumgespinne, beantworte ich mir mal so...  
Ich werde immer langsamer, wenn ich so viel denke, ich sollte mich beeilen... dann wird mir auch wärmer.  
Da, etwas gelbes neben mir...ein Pfifferling? Ja. Ich nehm ihn besser mit, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob man die auch roh essen kann, aber vielleicht treff ich ja auf Leute, die meine Pilze eintauschen wollen. Ich glaub, ich denk wieder zu viel...  
Na ja, ich achte jetzt wider mehr auf den Boden und ernte Pfifferlinge ab, mit Fliegenpilzen die einzige Pilzart, die ich bestimmen kann. Ach ne, den Parasol kenn ich noch, den Schnitzelpilz. Den paniert man, brät ihn in der Pfanne an, und... na ja, schmeckt echt wie Schnitzel.  
Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich zu viel denke? Allein sein tut mir nicht gut, ich glaub, ich werd irr...  
  
So langsam bekomme ich auch Hunger, hab ich gestern Abend eigentlich was gegessen? Ich glaube nicht...  
Ich laufe schneller, dieser scheiß Wald nervt! Warte mal... sind das Brombeeren? Wird zwar nicht sonderlich sättigen, ich werd Fuchsbandwurm bekommen... egal.  
Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit beschlossen, dass diese Welt von den Tieren und Pflanzen her genauso aussehen muss, wie die unsere, denn wenn ein Wesen durch das Fenster gekommen wäre, oder ein Same hindurchgeflogen wäre... aber unser Wald ist stinknormal.  
Mein Gedenke nervt mich echt... kann man da eigentlich was dagegen machen? Ja, reden... mit anderen Leuten. Oder singen... ich hab beschlossen, niemals freiwillig zu singen, warum eigentlich? Vielleicht aus Angst, so schräge Töne auszustoßen, wie meine Cousine? Aber sie störts ja auch nicht, und ich hab's ihr schon so oft gesagt... Ich vermiss sie, sie ist jetzt schon seit einer Woche im Urlaub. Na ja, dann merkt wenigstens sie nicht, dass ich weg bin.  
  
Meine Arme sind jetzt verstochen, von dem kleinen Appetithappen hab ich noch viel mehr Hunger bekommen... Durst gelöscht haben sie auch nicht gerade.  
Also, weiter geht's... weiter mit meinen wirren Gedanken. Soll ich doch was singen? Aber was? Ich kenn doch gar keins auswendig... na ja, alle meine Entchen oder so... Den Gedanken sollte ich besser wieder vergessen.  
  
Mach ich jetzt auch ganz schnell... hör ich da was plätschern? Wasser? Schnell mal nachschauen, ich renne sogar, das muss man sich mal vorstellen, ICH RENNE! Ich muss wirklich am Verdursten sein.  
Das Wasser fliest relativ schnell, sieht auch klar aus... zuerst drink ich, soviel ich kann, dann wasch ich meine Kleider... ich erfrier hier, ich sitz hier halbnackt im schattigen Wald und wasche in eisigem Gebirgsquellwasser... Gebirgs? ähm.. hier ist doch alles eben. Ich schaue mich um... ein Abhang, wie den, den ich runtergerutscht bin. Die Landschaft scheint stufenförmig zu sein, denn unten am Abhang ist wieder alles eben... ein Flüsschen fließt durch den Wald, von dieser Quelle ausgehend.  
Ich wringe meine Kleider aus und ziehe sie an... sie kleben feucht an meiner Haut. Soll ich gleich weiter? Ja, sonst erfrier ich noch, jetzt halte ich mich am Bach.  
Aber... wenn ich diesen Abhang runterrutsch, bin ich doch wieder genauso schlammig... na toll, wenn ich mal denken sollte, tu ich's nicht.  
Ich rutsche also wieder den Abhang hinunter, jetzt sind nicht nur meine Kleider voll, sondern auch mich hat's erwischt. Ich wasch mich wieder, wenn ich an eine wärmere Stelle komm... in dieses eisige Wasser will ich jetzt nicht grad ganz rein.  
Ich beschließe zu rennen, da ich wirklich das Gefühl habe, zu erfrieren.  
  
War wohl ein Fehler... Seitenstechen! Ich lasse mich auf den Boden fallen und bleibe erst mal einfach liegen. Ich merke, wie sehr mir meine Beine wehtun, und meine Füße erst.... ich glaube, ich bekomme Blasen. Na ja, ich friere wenigstens nicht mehr. Ich ziehe Schuhe und Socken aus und schleppe mich bis zum Bach... irgendwie ist da jetzt viel mehr Wasser drin, als am Anfang, er sieht sogar einigermaßen tief aus. Er ist auch nicht mehr so eisig, eher angenehm kühl. Da meine Kleider immer noch an mir kleben, und ich keinen Bock mehr habe, zu laufen, geh ich ganz in den Bach... mit den Kleidern an und beladen mit einem Paar Wanderschuhen, einer Tüte mit Pilzen und einem Messer, welches ich, nach einigem Überlegen zu den Pilzen stopfe. Ich schwimme ein wenig den Bach entlang, lasse mich hin und wieder treiben... ich glaube, ich komme so fast schneller voran.  
Bald lichtet sich der Wald rings um mich, die Strömung wird stärker, in der Ferne vernehme ich ein Rauschen...  
Ein Rauschen? Wenn hier wirklich so stufenförmig angelegt ist... ein Wasserfall! Panisch schwimme ich an den Rand und versuche mich hochzuziehen, was nicht gerade leicht ist, da meine ganze Ladung an der Luft wieder an Gewicht zunimmt.  
Na toll... Da waren wohl ein paar Brennnesseln. Aber ins Wasser traue ich mich wirklich nicht mehr.  
Ich verfluche mich innerlich...Das Rauschen war doch so leise, warum war ich so hastig... 10 min später erst bin ich beim Wasserfall angekommen. Unten hat sich durch den Aufprall ein tiefer See gebildet... da die Brennnesselstiche immer noch schmerzen, beschließe ich, wieder auf Schwimmen umzusteigen. Dieses Mal komme ich leichter den Abhang herunter, es ist ein kleines Wegchen angelegt worden. Na ja, wäre auch unlogisch, wenn das Fenster in eine völlig leere Welt führen würde. Aber warum ist es wohl so abseits angelegt?  
Ich bin gespannt, ob ich bald auf Leute treffen werde.  
Na ja, zuerst mal wieder zurück ins Wasser.  
  
Ich bade kurz und lege mich dann an den Rand, durch die Sonne ein wenig wärmen lassen... Hier sind überall große Felsen, auf einem solchen habe ich mich niedergelassen, auch meine ach so vielen Sachen liegen da. Ich liege auf dem Bauch... eigentlich hasse ich die Sonne, und ich kann darauf verzichten, dass sie in mein Gesicht scheint.  
  
Ich glaube, ich bin eingeschlafen, denn als ich eben die Augen geöffnet habe, war alles so dunkel, ich glaube es dämmert schon. Ich denke, ich gehe weiter, bis ich nen Schlafplatz finde, um zurückzugehen, ist der Weg zu weit.  
Trocken gehe ich also weiter, die Schuhe hab ich mir über die Schultern gehängt, die Tasche mit den Pilzen hab ich in der Hand... Eigentlich könnte ich sie ja fast wegschmeiße, das Baden-Trocknen-Baden-Trocknen hat ihnen nicht gerade gut getan.  
  
Ich hab sie weggeschmissen, hab jetzt nur noch die Stofftüte und das Messer... und die Schuhe natürlich.  
Ich gehe jetzt auf einer Wiese, immer noch ist alles eben, aber... ich denke, ich wandere noch weiter, schlafen trau ich mich hier eh nicht, und da ich erst geschlafen hab, bin ich noch recht fit.  
  
Der Mond scheint hell durch die Wolkenecke, ich denke, er ist bald voll... oder war es schon. Ich bin froh, dass kein klarer Sternenhimmel ist, so ist es ein wenig wärmer, ich renn hier schließlich im T-Shirt rum.  
Ich glaub das ist der erste Tag seit.... langem auf jeden Fall, dass ich weder im Internet war, noch ferngesehen hab... ich bin gespannt, wie weit die Leute hier technisch so sind, ob es hier überhaupt Leute gibt... ich geh hier jetzt schon bald einen ganzen Tag, und bisher bin ich nur an unbewohnten Landschaften vorbeigekommen. Aber der Fußweg...  
Wie soll ich eigentlich jemals wieder zurückfinden? Ich bin sooo weit von zuhause entfernt...  
  
Da hinten ist etwas, sieht aus wie... Licht! Elektrisches Licht! Ich gehe weiter, sehe immer mehr... der nächste Abhang kommt wohl, hat die Stadt, oder was auch immer, wohl verdeckt. die wievielte Stufe ist das jetzt? wär mal nicht schlecht, zu wissen...  
Der mit dem Fenster, der mit der Quelle, der Wasserfall, die Stadt... ich hoffe, ich hab nichts vergessen.  
Ich will gerade den Abhang hinunterrutschen, da gehen überall Scheinwerfer an... ich gehe geblendet zu Boden.  
Ich nehme Schritte wahr, Stimmengewirr... ich versuche aufzuscheuen, doch meine Augen haben sich noch nicht an die Helligkeit gewöhnt.   
Was für eine Sprache sie wohl sprechen? das fand ich wirklich unlogisch bei HDM... die Welten haben alle die selbe Sprache, obwohl... das merkt man doch auf der Erde, wie viele Sprachen sich da entwickelt haben, und... in den anderen Welten sollen alle englisch sprechen?  
Doch ich werde aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen...  
"Ein Kind?" Deutsch? Hey, wegen euch kann ich meine ganzen Theorien über den Haufen werfen!  
Theorien... ich hab schon viele aufgestellt... in kaltem Wasser friert man weniger, als in warmem...  
Aber... ich denk, ich hab jetzt andere Probleme. Ein Mann hatte gesprochen... musste schon ein bisschen älter sein, mit fast 16 ist man och kein Kind mehr... aber es ist mir egal, ich bin gern Kind. Ich werde nur nicht gern auf 12 geschätzt. So jung sehe ich doch auch nicht aus... ich schweif wohl wieder ab, jetzt hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, was um mich rum passiert... Ich kann meine Augen wieder problemlos öffnen. Direkt vor mir ist ein Gesicht, ein älterer Mann... wahrscheinlich der, der gesprochen hat.   
"Sie macht die Augen auf!"  
Schrei nicht so laut, um mich rum war den ganzen Tag lang nur Stille... von einem gewissen Wasserfall mal abgesehen.  
Ich schaue mich genauer um, um mich herum stehen viele Personen, doch alle sind älter, wie mir auffällt, unter 50 seh ich niemanden.  
"Haben sie dich vorgeschickt? Das war nicht sehr klug von ihnen."  
Sie? Wer sie? ähm... soll ich das jetzt laut sagen? Ich glaub, die warten auf was...  
"Sie? Wer sie?" Gutes Kind! Immer schön reden...  
"Stell dich nicht dumm! Weißt du eigentlich, was ihr uns angetan habt?" und dann zu den anderen "Nehmt eure Positionen wieder ein, das Kind ist allein, keine Gefahr! Wir werden sie mitnehmen!"  
Kinder? Gefahr? Was um Himmels Willen ist hier los? Ne, das sag ich jetzt nicht laut... Sie deuten mir, aufzustehen, und ihnen zu folgen. Einer geht auch hinter mir, ich könnte ja entkommen. Na toll, Gefangene von ein paar Opas... und Omas, okay. Gleichberechtigung für alle, bin ja nicht so.  
Die anderen sind in der Zwischenzeit gegangen, aber nicht hinunter in die Stadt, sondern wieder seitlich ins Dunkel.  
"Haben sie dich geschickt?" Mal überlegen... Nein! ähm... "Nein!" Dass ich das auch immer vergessen muss.... "Niemand hat mich geschickt, ich hab mich bloß verirrt... glaub ich zumindest."  
"Verirrt, kann man wohl sagen... also wenn du aus der Stadt kommst, bist du hier wirklich falsch."  
"Aber... das hier ist doch ne Stadt."  
"Woher kommst du? Du hast keine Ahnung, oder? " Der Mann, der die ganze Zeit mit mir geredet hat, dreht sich um... blickt mir in die Augen. "Wie Mela..." er hat die Worte nur leise gemurmelt, aber ich hab sie verstanden.  
"Ich komm von weiter weg, ja. Aber... was ist hier los? Wo sind die jüngeren?"  
"Die sind in ihrer Stadt, wir sind ausgestoßene, wir sind nutzlos... und wenn wir mal doch etwas schaffen, was sie brauchen könnten, kommen sie und überfallen uns. Sie rennen die Abhänge hinunter, zu Tausenden..."  
Ich blicke in die Ferne, kann erkennen, dass die Stadt in einer Art Mulde liegt, der Abhang geht rings herum.   
Ähm... wo ist eigentlich der Fluss hin? Mir ist gar kein Wasserfall mehr aufgefallen... na ja, wenn er hier rein fließen würde, würd hier auch alles unter Wasser stehen... Wenn ich kann, werd ich tagsüber mal schauen. Wenn ich kann....  
Hat er schon weitergeredet? Nein, er schaut mich an... muss ich was sagen? erst mal überlegen... von was hatte er es noch mal? Verfluchtes Kurzzeitgedächtnis! Warte... Ausgestoßene! Einen Versuch ist es wert.  
"Ausgestoßene?" Irgendwie komme ich mir lächerlich vor, ich sollte öfters reden, nicht so oft denken... nicht so nen Scheiß denken.  
"Ja, die jungen... na ja, die Starken, die, die die Macht haben... Sie brauchen uns nicht mehr, wir werden hier abgeladen. Sie sparen sich damit sehr viel Mühe, denn viele von uns brauchen Pflege, können nicht mehr selbst fürs Überleben sorgen."  
"Und das lassen alle zu? Dass ihr einfach fortgebracht werdet?" Ich bin stolz auf mich, einen Satz zu sagen, ohne davor dummes Zeug zu denken... doch besser allein sein? Bin wohl auch nicht grad für große Gemeinschaften geschaffen.  
"Die jungen, die hängen noch an uns, aber die Kontakte werden abgetrennt, und sie lernen, weshalb es nötig ist.... auch wir haben das mal gelernt, denn die Alten werden schon seit Jahrhunderten ausgesiedelt. Mit den Jahren haben wir uns diese Stadt aufgebaut, kommen nun gut aus, doch die Jungen wurden neidisch, schicken Armeen von Kindern aus, um uns unsere Arbeit wieder zu nehmen.  
Wir müssen gegen unsere eigenen Enkel kämpfen! Diese... Monster! Die... Sie sind stark, können befehligen... "  
"Das... tut mir Leid." Nein, tut es wirklich! Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht in dieser Welt lebe... oder tu ich das? Werde ich wieder zurückkommen?  
"Muss es nicht." Er sieht wohl, wie besorgt ich ausgesehen hab.  
"Aber... was macht ein kleines Mädchen wie du mitten in der Nacht allein da oben?" Kleines Mädchen... Oh mein Gott, ich bin fast 16! Wieso schätzt mich jeder Idiot falsch ein? ähm... Wahrheit? Ich bin schlecht im Lügen, Lügner müssen ein gutes Gedächtnis haben... ich hab wohl nur die eine Wahl. Oder...  
"Ich... hab mich verirrt." Nach und nach wird die Wahrheit schon rauskommen, aber...vielleicht ist er ja zu faul, um zu fragen... ich vergleiche schon wieder alle Personen mit mir, das ist nicht gut...  
"Und woher stammst du? Wenn du nicht aus der anderen Stadt kommst... aus welcher Ebene?"  
Oh, schwere Frage... ist das hier Ebene1? Währe wohl nicht schlecht zu wissen... doch lieber gleich die Wahrheit.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Da wo ich herkomme, gibt es keine solchen Stufen."  
"Vielleicht... Komm, ich werde dir mal jemanden vorstellen. Aber... nein, doch lieber morgen, es ist spät. Frierst du nicht?" Da fällt mir auf... ich verhungre! Ich hab seit mehr als 24 Stunden nichts mehr richtiges gegessen, mein Bauch ist voll mit Wasser... soll ich das sagen? Dass ich gleich verhungre, mein ich. Na ja, ich frier auch...  
"Na ja, ein wenig kalt..."  
"Komm mit, meine Frau wird dir ein heißes bad einlassen, und danach kannst du auch noch was trinken, oder auch essen... und dann geht's ins Bett.  
Bin wohl wirklich ein kleines Mädchen... Was soll's, ein Bad wird mir gut tun, meine Füße tun mir in der Zwischenzeit auch sehr weh. Wir laufen jetzt schon ne ganze Weile, die Stadt ist groß, füllt diese ganze untere Ebene aus... schön, das richtige Wort dafür zu wissen, denn die untere Stufe hört sich falsch an...  
So weit ich erkennen kann, sind die meisten Häuser einstöckig, ist irgendwie auch logisch, wenn all die alten Leute auch noch Treppensteigen müssten, wäre schon hart. Aber... wovon leben sie? Vielleicht werd ich das ja morgen oder so mal erfahren, ich werd immer müder... endlich, wir gehen auf einen Hauseingang zu...   
Redet jemand mit mir? Ich werde immer müder... hab ich meine Augen noch offen? Ich sitze... vielleicht warte ich ja, bis das Wasser eingelassen wird.  
Jemand tippt mir auf die Schultern. Ich glaub, wenn ich noch was zu essen will, muss ich reagieren...  
ich blicke auf.  
"Ja?" "Das Wasser ist eingelassen, hier drüben ist das Bad. Deine Kleider kann ich dir über Nacht waschen, du kannst ja ein Nachthemd von mir haben." Nachthemd? Ich schaue genauer hin... eine Frau redet mit mir, wahrscheinlich die des Mannes, der mich hergebracht hat. "Willst du danach noch was essen?" "Ja, danke..." Müde wanke ich in die vorhin angegebene Richtung. Ein Bad... die Wanne ist in den Boden eingelassen, ich gleite vorsichtig hinein... angenehm...  
Halt! Wie müde bin ich eigentlich? Ich hab meine Kleider noch an! Schnell ziehe ich mich wieder aus der Wanne, schaue mich um... ein Waschbecken! Kopf runter, kaltes Wasser an... wach! Die Tür zum Bad ist noch offen, die schließen wir mal... aus den nassen Kleidern und rein in die Wanne. An der Wand sind Knöpfe...und eine Haltestange, die man hinunterlassen kann. Altengerecht... aber die Knöpfe? Egal, ich hab Hunger, und wenn ich was zu essen will... sauber klettere ich aus der Wanne, suche ein Handtuch...  
  
jetzt bin ich trocken, aber... Kleider? Auf meine habe ich jetzt keine Lust, die stehen vor Dreck...  
Ich bin müde... soll ich mich hier einfach auf den Boden legen?  
Daheim hab ich in den letzten Tagen auch nur auf dem Boden geschlafen... ich hab noch nichts an... müde...  
Wo war denn dieses verfluchte Waschbecken?  
Ich kann wieder klar denken! Da fällt mir ein... wo ist eigentlich meine Brille? Oh, das merk ich früh... ne, ich hab sie nicht auf. Heute morgen hatte ich sie noch... auf dem dummen Stein vielleicht, unter dem Wasserfall... morgen mal schauen.  
In ein Handtuch eingewickelt suche ich die alte Frau, die wird Kleider haben...  
"Oh, hab ich dir vergessen, was zum Anziehen hinzurichten? Warte, ich such schnell was, vielleicht hab ich noch was in deiner Größe... Mela..." Wird wohl die Tochter oder Enkelin oder so gewesen sein, sie vermissen sie bestimmt...  
In nem Film würd ich jetzt bestimmt dieses Problem zwischen den Alten und den anderen lösen, alles wär gut, sie würden diese Mela in die Arme nehmen... mir geht grad so ne richtig schöne Schlussszene durch den Kopf.  
Sie hat wohl was in meiner Größe gefunden, ich verzieh mich schnell ins Bad und komm in nem alten Schlafanzug zurück.  
"Morgen kannst du wieder deine eigenen Sachen tragen, ich werd sie dir über Nacht waschen..."  
So langsam stört mich, dass ich meine Brille verloren hab... ich kann zwar noch alles erkennen, aber in der Ferne halt nur noch verschwommen.  
erst mal was essen... wenn ich nicht verschwunden wär, würde es zuhause bestimmt die gesammelten Pfifferlinge mit Omelette geben. Vielleicht essen sie's ja trotzdem... was sie wohl denken, wo ich bin? Ob sie sich Sorgen machen? Ob sie der Polizei bescheid gesagt haben? Wie soll ich je wieder heim, was soll ich sagen, wo ich war?  
In der Zwischenzeit hab ich gegessen... Spiegelei. Ob sie auch Hühner haben? Na ja, irgendwer hier muss ja...  
  
Ich liege im Bett... Hier im Haus war noch eines frei, keine Ahnung für wen... ich hab seit Tagen nicht mehr in nem Bett geschlafen, wie schon gesagt immer auf dem Boden daneben... dort ist es kühler. Aber in dieser Welt scheint es wirklich nicht so heiß zu sein, die haben hier wohl noch keine Klimaprobleme, keine wochenlang andauernden Überschwemmungen.  
  
Guten Morgen! Na ja, es ist noch dunkel, aber ich muss aufs Klo... sonst wär ich wohl erst gegen Mittag aufgestanden.  
Jetzt merk ich, dass ich gestern den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen war, meine Füße schmerzen höllisch.  
Neben meinem... ähm... neben dem Bett liegen meine Kleider, frisch gewaschen und ordentlich zusammengelegt. Ich zieh mich schnell um, jetzt kann ich mal das Bad von gestern suchen...  
Ich habe es gefunden, sitze jetzt am Frühstückstisch, mit den beiden anderen.  
"Mein Name ist Lisa, wie heißt du eigentlich, Kleine?" Lisa... ob ich die anderen meiner Klasse wohl wiederseh?  
Da fällt mir ein... Philip wird auf die nächste Mail wohl ein wenig warten müssen... dabei würde sie so lang werden, dieses mal hab ich sogar was zum Erzählen... ach, antworten... lügen? Lizzie? Ne, das kann ich nicht... und wieso auch.  
"Barbara." Die Fremde, die Grausame, die Bärtige(hab ich ausm Lateinbuch). ... ich hab echt das Gefühl, bei jeder neuen Bedeutung meines namens hab ich mich verändert... klingt echt dumm, aber...  
Ich hab mich echt schon gefragt, was bei mir auf diesen Karten steht... meine Schwester, Maria hat so eine... Maria, die Schöne...sie können ja schlecht die Grausame draufschreiben, so was kauft doch keiner!  
Wie hieß die Frau noch mal? Bin wohl leicht abgeschweift... Lisa, meine Freundin Lisa... Lischa - Lisa... Na ja, die wird auch lange nichts mehr von mir hören, vielleicht denkt sie ja, ich hab sie wieder mal übersehen.  
"Schöner Name." Schön find ich ihn auch... obwohl ich mich manchmal frag, wieso Eltern ihr Kind 'die Fremde' nennen... Was soll's.  
"Ich heiße Janosch." Janoschs Traumstunde... Wenigstens werd ich mir die Namen der beiden merken können.  
Ich schaue aus dem Fenster, es wird hell... und ich sehe unscharf.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe meine Brille eine Ebene höher liegen lassen, kann ich sie schnell suchen?"  
"Wir können dir das ja schlecht verbieten, aber pass auf. Wenn die jüngeren dich finden, wirst du nicht mehr so leicht zurückkommen. Außerdem... der, den wir dir vorstellen wollen, schläft bestimmt noch.  
"Ähm... gibt's da auch nen Weg rauf? Sonst..." Sonst rutsch ich die ganze Zeit wieder runter, verschlamme, verschlamme, verschlamme...  
"Ich begleite dich nach oben."   
Janosch ist wieder zurückgegangen, ich sitze am Rand dieses... Kraters? Eigentlich... ob da mal was eingeschlagen ist? Vielleicht sind diese Ebenen durch die Druckwellen entstanden.... Was mach ich hier eigentlich, Planetengeschichte?  
Also... ich denke, ich sollte den Fluss wiederfinden, im Moment bin ich ja immer noch auf der Seite mit der Treppe. Ich schaue noch mal hinunter, die Stadt ist sehr groß, besteht fast nur aus flachen Häusern, nur am Rand sind höhere, wahrscheinlich Aussichtsposten...  
Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo die ihr Vieh, und ihre Nahrung haben... ob ich mal Janosch fragen soll?  
So, ich habe mich von diesem Anblick getrennt, suche nach dem Fluss... nach dem Fluss, der nicht in die Stadt fließen darf. Ich finde ihn, er biegt ab und scheint noch eine ganze Weile auf der Ebene entlang zu fließen... vielleicht zu der Stadt der Kinder, die werden auch Wasser brauchen... Kinder? Das sind ja auch 30 und 40-Jährige... zu der Stadt ohne Alte, ist wohl besser gesagt.  
Ich gehe den Fluss entlang Richtung der Quelle... ist das stromauf- oder abwärts?  
Ich gehe dieses mal gleich barfuss, meine Schuhe stehen bei Janosch und Lisa im Haus. Meine Füße sind kurz davor, Blasen zu bekommen, ich laufe im nassen Gras... Hornhaut schonen.  
Wie weit war der Weg eigentlich? Gestern war alles dunkel, an die Umgebung kann ich mich daher nicht erinnern, es sah alles so anders aus.  
Wen sie mir wohl vorstellen wollen? Jemand anderes aus meiner Welt?  
Ich... ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, soll ich gleich heim? Brille holen und ab durch das Fenster?  
Heute Abend könnte ich schon zu Hause sein... ohne Messer, Stofftasche und Schuhe, alles liegt daheim... Schwachsinn! Alles liegt bei Lisa und Janosch. Daheim... das war jetzt ein dummer 'Verdenker'. Na ja, es hätte schon Vorteile, wenn ich gleich gehen würde, ich könnte noch behaupten, mich im Wald verirrt zu haben, das würde mir vielleicht sogar die Polizei glauben... ich müsste mich nicht von Janosch und Lisa verabschieden... wenn ich dagegen länger bleibe... was soll ich sagen, wenn ich wiederkomme?  
Die Pilze... ich bin gerade dran vorbeigegangen, weit kann es nicht mehr sein. Dass ich sie als Wegmarkierung wegschütten könnte, auf die Idee wär ich nicht gekommen. Danke, Zufall! 


	2. Gedankenwelt 2

Danke, Zufall!   
Aber... wieder zurück zum Hauptgedanken... die Polizei ist doch bestimmt schon da gewesen... Medien? Gott hilf, ich bin doch nur irgend ein dummes Kind, das zu spät heimkommt... oder gar nicht? Wenn ich gleich gehen würde, könnte ich das Schklimmste wohl wirklich noch verhindern, ich kann ja mal wiederkommen... und hier so allein kann ich sowieso nichts für die Alten tun... wie kann man denen eigentlich helfen? Die Jüngeren müssen sich um sie sorgen, sie werden schließlich auch mal älter...   
Der Wasserfall, ich höre ihn schon rauschen, jetzt, hinter der Flussbiegung sehe ich ihn auch...   
Bitte, lass die Brille heil sein! Ich hätte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie wegen mir kaputt wäre...   
Wen hab ich eigentlich grad um etwas gebeten? Gott? Glauben die hier überhaupt an so etwas? Glaube ich überhaupt an so etwas? Eigentlich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab mal ein Buch gelesen, Feuertraum glaub ich, da war... ich weiß nicht, der dort beschriebene Glaube... war schön. Eines meiner Lieblingsbücher. Gibt es Bücher in dieser Welt, berühmte Autoren? Wahrscheinlich schon. Ob die Geschichten denen in unserer Welt ähneln?   
Dort, der Felsen, auf dem ich gelegen hab... nichts! Aber... ich war mich fast sicher, sie müsste... Vielleicht ist sie ja...   
Ja, da ist sie. Sie war im Gras daneben, ist wohl runtergerutscht...   
Iih! Da war wohl ne Schnecke drauf... wie bekomm ich das jetzt wieder weg? Ich nehme mein T-Shirt... dumme Angewohnheit von mir, alles Dreckige dran abzuputzen... in der Zwischenzeit hab ich fast nur noch T-Shirts mit Fettflecken vorne... Na ja, der Schneckenschleim ist weg, das Gröbste zumindest... und ich hab meine Brille wieder.   
Was jetzt? zurück zu meinen Eltern, meiner Familie, zu allen, die ich kenne... oder hier bleiben, in der Stadt der Alten... oder zu den Jungen gehen?   
Ich will heim, wirklich! Ich kann ja mal wiederkommen... Janosch und Lisa werden sich hoffentlich denken, wo ich bin. Ich hab wirklich fast Heimweh... und ich kann doch nicht ewig hier bleiben, will ich auch nicht! Und jetzt komm ich noch heim...   
Wie lange ich wohl brauche? Was meine Eltern sagen werden? Ich bin barfuss... och ne, und dann durch den Wald... angenehm! Aber... ob sie fragen werden, schimpfen? Ich... nein, es wird immer schwerer... denke ich auf jeden Fall.   
Ich gehe... ich werde gehen. Zuerst dieses Wegchen hoch...   
Was soll ich sagen? Ich hab abartig Schiss... Ich werde lügen, ja. Auf jeden Fall vor meinen Eltern... Vielleicht sag ich ja jemandem die Wahrheit... Anna, meiner so schräg singenden Cousine, oder Philip... der hat zwar HDM noch nie gelesen, aber... na ja, er hat angefangen, und mir das Buch dann zurückgegeben... Das Buch bedeutet mir viel, ich hoffe, er liest es noch... warum es mir viel bedeutet? Ich glaube daran. Und nun ja, jetzt bin ich ja sogar in meinem Glauben bestätigt... Wenn ich Anna das Fenster zeigen sollte, muss ich ihr vorher ihren Foto abnehmen... sie würde sonst Tausende Bilder davon machen, und... irgendwann würde die schon jemand sehen. Letztens hat sie mich ja auch fotografiert... ich hasse das! So gaaanz unauffällig hat sie den Foto in die Hand genommen... wenn meine Reaktionen vielleicht schneller wären, aber sie hat mich voll erwischt.   
Perfekt zum Mitnehmen wäre natürlich Julia, sie liebt HDM wie ich, und... wir waren uns zumindest mal sehr ähnlich, konnten ewig miteinander reden... ich hab sie seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, ich vermisse sie. Seit dem hatte ich nie mehr eine richtig beste Freundin... na ja, Anna halt, aber die ist meine Cousine.   
Ach, und Kris, aber die... letztens hat sie beschlossen, von der Schule zu gehen, und dann so zu mir: Ach, wir sind glaub ich auch mal nebeneinander gesessen...   
War ja ne Tolle Freundschaft, wenn sie sich nicht mal ehr dran erinnert. Damals hat sie sich einfach von mir weggesetzt, ohne ein Wort, erst dachte ich, es wäre nur, so lange Caro krank war...   
Es tut weh, darüber zu denken. Macht einem die Rückkehr auch nicht grad leichter...   
Ob ich Julia mal anrufen sollte? Wir haben uns schließlich recht gut verstanden, als der Kontakt abbrach... war ja auch nicht immer so. Aber... ich hab sie erst mal angerufen, sie war nicht da... und hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Nein, lieber nicht...   
Der Wald fängt wieder an... ob ich das Fenster wohl gut finde? Na ja, eigentlich muss ich ja bloß den Hang entlang laufen, wenn ich zu weit links oder rechts geraten bin, ich hab ja die Bäum eingeritzt.   
Ich hab so langsam fast Panik... na ja, so ein richtig ungutes Gefühl im Magen, wie, wenn ich an die zentralen Klassenarbeiten dieses Jahr denke, oder ... ne, eigentlich genau dieses Gefühl. Französisch wird schrecklich... englisch würde ja noch gehen, durch die vielen Mangas und Fanfictions, die ich les, hat sich mein Wortschatz glaub ich schon verbessert... aber Franz? Ach, was soll's, ich werds überleben. Und wenn nicht, kann mir niemand mehr deswegen Stress machen... irgendwie ein verlockender Gedanke.   
Hätte ich nicht ne Jacke mitnehmen können? In diesem Wald ist es wirklich arschkalt! Und Hunger hab ich auch wieder, hab seitm Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. Was es daheim wohl zum Mittag gegeben hat? Vielleicht suchen sie ja auch noch nach mir... es ist schwer, sich vorzustellen, was da passiert... machen sie sich Sorgen, denken sie, ich wär abgehauen, rufen sie bei Freunden an...   
und was, wenn ich wiederkomme? Was, wenn ich für immer verschwunden bleibe? Bin ich dann offiziell tot?   
Und... was ich mich echt schon mal gefragt hab... die Leute ausm Internet, denken die, ich hätte sie einfach vergessen? Niemand denkt doch daran, dass sein Chatpartner ums Leben gekommen sein könnte...   
Und deshalb diese Angst, Panik... wie werden die anderen reagieren, wie haben sie reagiert?   
Wenn ich mir so etwas früher vorgestellt habe, hat die Zeit drüben angehalten, oder ich hatte wenigstens jemanden dabei...   
aber nein, ich entdecke ein Fenster, wenn ich allein nach Pfifferlingen such, und triff dann auch nicht Will und Lyra, sondern lande in einer Stadt mit alten Leuten, in einer Welt, die aussieht, wie unsere. Toll!   
Wenigstens einen Dæmon hätte ich doch bekommen können, aber nein... Ich glaub, ich hab grad wieder so einen Anfall... zum Glück sind keine Leute in meiner Nähe, die ich vollmaulen kann. Das wollte ich jetzt wirklich niemandem zumuten...   
  
  
Nachwort:   
Ich hab einen weiteren Teil(das hier sind so 5 oder 6 glaub ich) geschrieben, der hatte aber einige Logikfehler. Dann hab ich das ganze fast einen Monat ruhen lassen und heut wieder mit dem Weiterschreiben begonnen. Das ganze ist leider noch zu wenig, um hier gepostet zu werden. Ach, auf Fanfiction.net hab ich das Geposte eingestellt, mit 0 Kommentaren relativ verständlich. Sollte sich dort noch jemand bei mir melden, mach ich natürlich weiter. 


	3. Gedankenwelt 3

Ich laufe jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und bin auch schon auf der richtigen Ebene, bald dürfte ich am Abhang sein.   
Es ist schwer, dem Drang zu wiederstehen, einfach umzukehren. Was werde ich genau sagen? Ich hab mich verirrt?   
Ist ja mal ne gaaanz tolle Ausrede, und so originell... aber was sollte ich sonst tun? Ich hab echt zu wenig Phantasie, glaub ich.   
Auf geht's, ich muss es irgendwann hinter mich bringen... na ja, eigentlich nicht, aber ich will schon mal wieder die anderen sehen...   
Aber irgendwie... ist es schon so spät? Oder hab ich das letzte Mal so lang geschlafen? Es ist doch jetzt noch lange nicht Abend.   
Ich laufe jetzt schon den Hang entlang, suche nach den Bäumen... hab ich mich so sehr in der Richtung geirrt, oder bin ich eine Ebene zu weit oben oder unten?   
Nein, jetzt kann ich die Bäume sehen. Ich renne den Rest, langsam bekomme ich wirklich Heimweh. Das Fenster ist schnell gefunden, der Ast davor entfernt...   
Vorsichtig lausche ich durch das Loch, kann aber nichts hören... oder?   
Da... Ist das meine Mutter? Da ruft doch jemand!   
Schnell schlüpf ich durch das Fenster... was war das? So eine Art Kribbeln... vielleicht macht der Aufenthalt in einer anderen Welt wirklich krank, wie in HDM. Man merkt auch richtig, dass es hier wärmer ist, muss wohl doch einiges ausmachen. Als ich von England wiedergekommen bin, war's ähnlich, ich hab echt die ganze Zeit daheim nicht gefroren, obwohl die anderen es alle voll kühl fanden...   
  
Ich musste da ein wenig was rauskürzen, hätte sonst nichtmehr zur Fortsetzung gepasst...  
den Teil hier hab ich echt einfach vergessen, bei FF.net zu posten, aber da ich ihnnoch so drastisch kürzen musste, isses vielleicht besser so.  
Die Fortsetzung wird wahrscheinlich unter 'Die 11 gefährten' zu finden sein, bis uns ein besserer Titel einfällt. 


	4. Gedankenwelt 4

So, da hat Anna jetzt mitgeschrieben...   
der Teil überschneidet sich zeitlich mit dem letzten von Philip, daher fehlt einiges an Text bei mir, das bei Philip schon gestanden hat... ausserdem hat mich Anna beim Schhreiben abgelenkt, sie ist an allem Schuld... Anna sagt grad, das würde nicht stimmen, ich bin doch aber viel glaubwürdiger...   
  
Aus meiner (Barbaras) Sicht:   
Ich verstehs echt nicht, Till ist tot, Philip, Jojo und Matze lachen über scheiß Witze... Ist das denen denn total egal? Ich verstehs echt nicht, einfacht tot. Hätten wir uns nicht wenigstens die Mühe machen sollen, ihn zu begraben? Wir haben seinen Körper einfach... weggeworfen. Doch jetzt ist es schon zu spät. Till... regelrecht aus dem Leben gespült.   
  
Es scheint, wir rasten hier noch länger, die anderen machen es sich auch schon gemütlich.   
Na ja, wir müssen ja auch noch auf Martina und Clemens warten.   
Philip springt auf, was hat er denn?   
Oh... hey, das ist jetzt aber nicht ganz fair! Als ob das uns gar nichts aus machen würde!   
jetzt läuft er auch noch weg...   
die anderen scheinen sein gesagtes auch relativ unfair zu finden.   
"Was jetzt?"   
"Jemand sollte ihm wohl sagen, dass uns das auch ganz schön mitnimmt."   
Ja, damit hat Juli wohl recht...   
"Und vor allem, bis auf seine Vorwürfe hat er uns auch nicht grad zu erkennen gegeben, dass er trauert, oder?" Wir hätten wohl drüber reden sollen... und müssen das wohl auch noch nachholen. sonst bekommen wir uns noch kräftig in die Haare. Aber zuerst...   
"Juli, geht ihr ihm nach, ihr kennt ihn am besten... wir warten so lang hier auf euch, können ja schon mal Feuer machen... es wird langsam dunkel."   
"Hat jemand ein Feuerzeug?" Hätt ich jetzt vergessen. Gut, Anna...   
"Hannes?"   
  
So, alles geklärt, Hannes, Jojo und Juli machen sich auf den Weg.   
Clemens und Martina sind auch wieder da, haben uns schon ausgefragt, was hier vorgefallen ist... wir haben jetzt beschlossen, über alles zu reden, sobald die andern wieder da sind.   
So lang holen wir mal Holz...   
Olga, Matze und Martina bewachen das Lager, Anna und ich suchen Kleinholz, Clemens zersägt den halben Wald...   
  
  
  
So, das haben Anna und ich jetzt gemeinsam gemacht, sie schreibt was, ich schreib was...   
  
"Anna?"   
"Ja?"   
"Und jetzt? Wir können schlecht noch zurück, oder"   
"Wie jetzt zurück ?Wir haben doch noch nicht genug Holz."   
"Sag mal, wie blöd bist du eigentlich? In die andere Welt natürlich!"   
"Selber und das Fenster ist doch viel zuweit weg."   
"Selten dämlich! Erstens könnten wir jeder Zeit zurücklaufen, zweitens... wegen Till!"   
"Ach so, ich steh grad auf dem Schlauch. Ich dachte, du meinst jetzt. Wegen Till... seinen Eltern müssen wir es ja mal sagen und unsere machen sich auch Sorgen um uns!"   
"Aber... Was willst du da bitte sagen? Till ist in einer anderen Welt gestorben, seine Leiche haben wir fortgespült... Entschuldigung.   
Aber... können wir wirklich wieder einfach so zurück? Was sollen wir ihnen denn sagen?"   
"Zum Beispiel, die Wahrheit oder wir suchen Tills Leiche und bringen sie in unsere Welt zurück."   
"Du bist echt makaber, ich geh wieder zum Lager. Such doch allein weiter nach Holz."   
"Ich sags ja nur aber machen würd ichs auch nicht. Zicke!"   
"Also komm, du spinnst doch!"   
Nein, jetzt reichts mir ehrlich... will sie denn die Leiche nehmen, den Eltern bringen... ach, uns ist da ein kleines Missgeschick mit ihrem Sohn passiert?   
Kann man hier mit niemandem gescheit reden? Würd am liebsten abhauen, wie Philip vorher, aber jetzt ist nur Anna da, um mir nachzurennen.. lieber nicht.   
  
  
  
  
So, und von Philip...:   
So, mein erster Beitrag. Tolles Gefühl *g*. Ist natürlich wieder aus meiner Sicht geschrieben.   
  
  
  
Ich befinde mich immer noch im Wald und habe keine Ahnung wie weit ich gelaufen bin. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht   
einmal wo ich bin. Alles ist ruhig; so ruhig, dass ich das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern hören kann.   
Mittlerweile ist es ziemlich kalt geworden. Geht das so schnell? Vielleicht habe ich es auch einfach nicht be-   
merkt, weil ich so in meinen Gedanken vertieft war. Eigentlich ist es egal; ich kann sowieso nichts gegen die   
Kälte unternehmen. Meine Jacke mitzunehmen wäre trotzdem keine schlechte Idee gewesen...   
Was die Anderen wohl jetzt gerade machen...ob sie nach mir suchen? Na ja, eher nicht; besonders lange bin ich noch   
nicht weg. Wieso sollte es sie überhaupt kümmern, dass ich weg bin? Tills Tod war ihnen anscheinend ebenfalls egal...   
Nein, ich sollte gar nicht erst anfangen so zu denken, wenigstens Julian oder Johannes wird es interessieren. Sie   
waren bis jetzt immer für mich da! Hoffentlich enttäuschen sie mich auch dieses Mal nicht...   
Alleine zurückzulaufen will ich nicht. Es ist schon ziemlich dunkel und die Chance mich noch mehr zu verirren wäre   
ziemlich groß.   
  
Plötzlich packt mich eine Hand an der Schulter. Erschrocken greife ich nach meiner Axt und drehe mich um.   
Meine Angst war unbegründet, vor mir stehen Joss (wieder ein Spitzname *g*), Julian und Hannes. Julian ist der   
erste, der die Stille durchbricht: "Bin ich froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben, wir dachten schon wir würden dich   
in dieser Dunkelheit nie finden."   
"Wieso? Wie weit sind wir denn vom Rastplatz entfernt?" antworte ich. Betretenes Schweigen.   
"Was? Das wisst ihr nicht?" frage ich zornig. "Und du? Weißt du es etwa? Wenn hier jemand schuld ist, dass wir uns   
verirrt haben, dann sind das sicherlich nicht wir drei."   
"Da hat Hannes recht, du bist schuld, Philip!" bekräftigt ihn Jose.   
"Jetzt mal ganz ruhig Leute, streiten hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter." wirft Julian ein.   
Langsam entspannen wir uns alle wieder. Ich lächele grimmig; Julian war schon immer einer der vernünftigsten in   
unserer Gruppe...   
"Und jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?" fragt Hannes leicht genervt. Ich blicke ihn direkt an und versuche zu erraten, was   
gerade in ihm vorgeht.   
Normalerweise ist Hannes stets gut drauf und immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Doch jetzt ist ihm seine innere   
Unruhe deutlich anzumerken. Habe ich vielleicht übersehen, wie nahe ihm der Tod eines seiner besten Freund gegangen   
ist? So muss es sein. Bis jetzt hatte er nur einmal diesen Blick und das war als er mit uns über ein sehr trauriges   
Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit gesprochen hat. Den gleichen Ausdruck bemerke ich nun auch auf den Gesichtern von   
José und Angelus (noch ziemlich neuer Nickname von Julian).   
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Hannes" sage ich leise. "Und es...es tut mir leid, dass ich vorher so ausgerastet bin.   
Das soll jetzt keine Entschuldigung sein, aber die Trauer war wohl einfach noch zu nahe."   
"Ist schon gut, kann jedem mal passieren..." erwidert Julian mit gesenktem Kopf.   
"Seid mal kurz still!" unterbricht Josy unser Gespräch. "Was ist denn los?" wendet sich Hannes an ihn.   
"Habt ihr das nicht gehört?" Gibt dieser zurück. "Was gehört?" frage ich leicht verwirrt.   
"Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas nähert sich uns" flüstert uns Johannes zu.   
Ohne lange zu überlegen, klettern wir vier, wie auf einen stummen Befehl hin, auf die nächst gelegenen Bäume.   
Da die Bäume nicht übermäßig groß sind dauert es nicht zu lange bis wir oben sind.   
Schon nach kurzer Zeit kann ich einige Gestallten bepbachten, die durch das dichte Unterholz in unsere Sichtweite   
treten. Es sind ungefähr zehn Jugendliche, sie sind mit Stöcken bewaffnet. Das sind wohl die, von denen Barbara   
erzählt hat, denke ich mir. Die Bewohner der Kinderstadt.   
Auf einmal geht alles sehr schnell. Ich höre einen Schrei und im selben Moment sehe ich wie Hannes hart auf dem   
Boden aufschlägt. In sekundenschnelle ist er von den Jugendlichen umzingelt. Zwei von ihnen mustern aufmerksam die   
Umgebung, vor allem die Bäume. Sofort drücke ich mich so nah wie möglich an den Baum um ihrem Blick zu ent-   
gehen. Ich bete, dass meine zwei Freunde das gleiche tun. Schweiß tritt mir auf die Stirn und ich halte den Atem an.   
Schier endlose Momente später höre ich einen der Jugendlichen, wahrscheinlich ihren Anführer, sprechen: "Dieser hier   
war anscheinend alleine. Wir sollten ihn zum Lager bringen." Kurz darauf höre ich ihre Schritte im Wald verklingen.   
Erleichtert atme ich auf. So wie es aussieht wurden wir nicht entdeckt. Vorsichtig spähe ich hinüber zu den anderen   
Bäumen, auf denen meine Kameraden vorhin verschwunden sind. Zum Glück sind beide wohlbehalten auf ihren Plätzen.   
Langsam klettere ich den dicken Stamm hinunter und schaue mich im Wald um; von den Jugendlichen fehlt jede Spur.   
Währenddessen sind Julian und Jojo auch unten angelangt.   
"Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, wir müssen zurück und die anderen benachrichtigen. Alleine werden wir keine   
Chance haben Hannes zu retten." rufe ich den Beiden zu. "Auf geht's!" sagt Jose mit entschlossener Miene. 


End file.
